Mi Vecino
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN 4 OS de la serie WHEN HARRY MET KURT de HAELY POTTER... Un OS muy tierno con un Harry de 11 y un Kurt de 10. Por ahora hay 17 de ellos, todos diferentes y no correlativos. Se pueden leer de manera independiente así que los publico como OS porque de todas formas no sé si voy a hacerlos todos.


**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling y a la serie televisiva de GLEE.  
La historia pertenece a **Haely Potter** a quien agradezco su autorización para traducir algunas de sus historias.

* * *

**N/A:** Este OS es el cuarto de una serie de OS publicado dentro de una misma historia llamada **WHEN HARRY MET KURT**. Como no sé si haré todos ellos he decidido publicarlos por separado. Espero disfruten de ellos y de esta pareja que me parece hermosa.

* * *

Un Kurt de diez años miró con curiosidad como la mudanza bajaba muebles y cajas del camión en la casa de al lado. Había sido vendida a una familia de cuatro Ingleses que iban a mudarse allí la próxima semana. Los últimos propietarios de la casa, una pareja de casi ochenta años de edad, había muerto en un accidente hace seis meses. A Kurt les había agradado mucho, a menudo lo invitaban y le daban galletas recién horneadas y habían tenido un perro que jugaba con Kurt. La anciana, la Sra. Locke, le había consolado cuando su mamá había muerto y ella había sido la que se aseguraba de que tenía algo de comer cuando su padre intentaba cocinar. Sr. Locke, por otra parte, le encantaba tocar el piano y había enseñado a Kurt lo básico. También había sido el que animó a Kurta cantar, ya que él había sido músico en Broadway en su juventud. Kurt los echaba de menos, no tanto como a su mamá, pero aún así.

Esperaba que los hijos de la familia que se mudaran allí fueran buenos y que jugaran con él. Otros niños a menudo se burlaban de él a causa de su ropa o el sombrero que su padre le hacía llevar porque no quería que él tuviera quemaduras de sol. Y Noah Puckerman, el matón de la escuela, se había hecho como meta diaria para lanzarle jugos y hacerle inmersiones en el basurero...

Su padre lo llamó para la cena y Kurt le dio a la casa una última mirada antes de entrar.

Dos semanas más tarde:

Kurt estaba dibujando en la sombra cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban a él y miró hacia arriba. Era el chico gordo que se mudó a la casa de al lado, Dudley Dursley. Él arrugó la nariz. Mientras que el niño usaba ropa de calidad, no parecía poder combinarlos ni para salvar su vida, y encima de eso él era grosero, le intimidaba y era malo. Kurt no quería ser amigo de alguien así o incluso ser visto en su compañía.

―¿Qué ta' ciendo'?

―Dibujo ―fue la respuesta en una manera 'duh'― ¿No te das cuenta?

―Quiero decir, ¿Qué ta' ciendo' fuera del contenedor de basura? ―Dursley se burló.

―Y yo quiero decir que estoy dibujando fuera del contenedor de basura ―explicó Kurt como si Dursley fuera un idiota (que en realidad era, pero eso no viene al caso).

―Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que te vayas de nuevo al contenedor de basura, ¿no? ― se rió Dursley dando un paso amenazador hacia adelante.

―Dudley, ¿por qué no te quedas adentro? ―preguntó una voz molesta detrás del muchacho grande―. Dejarías de arruinar el aire y el resto de nosotros seríamos felices.

―Cállate, monstruo ―dijo Dursley en voz alta, haciendo que todos en el parque le oyeran―. Nadie te preguntó. ¿Por qué no va' a casa a preparar la cena?

―¿Oh? Realmente creativo Duds, repetir lo que tu mamá dijo no hace tres semanas ―ridiculizó el interruptor. Él era el sobrino de la señora Dursley, Harry Potter, que vivía con ellos desde que sus padres habían muerto y era, desde la perspectiva de Kurt, el único decente de la familia, incluso si llevaba ropas grandes, era flaco, tenía grandes gafas redondas y un pelo que desafiaba la gravedad todo lo posible―. Por favor, perdóname, puedo sentir que me ponía más estúpido con sólo mirarte. Ve dentro y vuela algunos alieníjenas en tu computadora, después de todo, es lo único que puedes hacer, ¿no? Y corrige tu gramática. Se trata de '¿Qué estás haciendo?' y no '¿Qué ta' ciendo'? No puedo creer que esté relacionado con un imbécil como tú.

Kurt tenía ganas de reír, pero sabía que sólo desea llamar la atención sobre sí mismo que casi desesperadamente quería evitar. No podía creer que Harry había llamado a Dursley un imbécil, era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Vio a Dursley frunciendo el ceño y el sintió hielo reunirse en su estómago... estaba en problemas.

―Usted debe comenzar a correr ahora, freak ―gruñó Dursley dando un paso hacia Harry, olvidando totalmente Kurt.

―No sería capaz de cogerme incluso si caminara ―Harry resopló y esquivó el puño que fue en su camino―. Yo no sabía que estaban aprendiendo ballet, Dud. Si alguien me hubiera dicho esto antes te hubiera dicho que lo dejaras, ¿quién sabe cuando caeras sobre alguien y los mates?

Su comentario se congeló Dursley.

―¿Qué?

―Aww, ¿no está mamá aquí para traducir todas las palabras grandes para usted? ―se burló Harry, dirigiéndose a sí mismo para que pudiera correr hacia fuera del parque―. Llamé a usted tan gordo que la gente sería aplastada si usted cayera sobre ellos. Además de que eres más estúpido que una piedra a un arranque también.

Cuando vio a Dursley acercándose hacia él, dio media vuelta y se alejó, justo en frente de Dursley, justo fuera de su alcance. Lo suficientemente cerca para que Dursley no perdiera su interés en agarrar a Harry, pero lo suficientemente lejos para estar a salvo de los puños que trataban de llegar a él. Kurt se sentía culpable por llevar a Harry a distraer al agresor, pero aún así se sentía agradecido. No tenía ganas de explicar a su padre por qué la ropa necesitaba lavarse de nuevo cuando acaba de salir de la lavadora, no es como si él trepara a los árboles o se tirara en el barro como los otros niños de su edad. Tendría que agradecer a Harry por eso.

¿Tal vez podría hacer galletas para él?... No, Dursley (padre o jr., No importa cuál) se las comerían antes de dejar que Harry las tenga ¿tal vez podría envenenar las galletas entonces? Pero entonces corría el riesgo de que Harry llegara de contrabando a su habitación y las coma... ¡O podría dar a Harry un libro!... Pero no sabía lo que a Harry le interesaba.. Ropa... se parecía demasiado a caridad... ¿Una pelota? Tendría que ser pequeña para que los Dursley no lo notaran... ¿Invitarlo a cenar? No, el padre de Kurt... él no podía hacer tostadas sin quemarla... Tal vez debería preguntarle a Harry cuando volviera a verlo... si no estaba huyendo de Dursley...

Con eso decidido, Kurt asintió y volvió a dibujar.

Al día siguiente:

Miró a su alrededor el parque era de esperar y no se decepcionó cuando vio a Harry en los columpios. Él sabía que Harry era mayor que él, pero cuando fue quedaba con los más grandes parecía varios años más joven, aunque era más alto que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad.

Kurt cuadró los hombros, levantó la barbilla alta y comenzó su acercamiento real. Cuando alcanzó los columpios se sentó en uno libre.

―Hola Harry, soy Kurt ―dijo, y su voz era un poco más alto de lo normal porque estaba muy nervioso. Le sonrió a Harry cuando se volvió para mirarlo con sorpresa brillando en los ojos―. Gracias por distraer a tu primo ayer, no sé cómo habría sido capaz de explicar a mi padre si mi ropa estaba sucia.

Hubo un silencio.

―De nada ―asintió el pre-adolescente y volvió a mirar al suelo.

―Yo quería hacerte galletas como un regalo de agradecimiento, pero me pareció que los Dursley probablemente se las comerían en lugar de dejar que las tengas ―admitió Kurt y empujó el pie un poco en el suelo para balancearse―. Entonces pensé en un libro, pero no sé lo que te interesa. Pensé en la ropa pero se parece demasiado a la caridad... Entonces pensé que tal vez podría invitarte a cenar a mi casa, pero mi papá no puede cocinar en absoluto... Que es cuando me decidí a preguntarte ¿qué te gustaría como un regalo de agradecimiento?

Durante su discurso de Harry se había vuelto a mirarlo con incredulidad con una pequeña sonrisa deslizándose a su cara.

―Nunca nadie me dio las gracias antes, así que eso es suficiente, pero gracias por querer darme un regalo, ¿qué tal si nos hacemos amigos? Yo no conozco a nadie aquí todavía, así que sería un alivio tener a alguien con quien hablar.

―¡Claro! ―Kurt estuvo de acuerdo inmediatamente―. Yo no tengo amigos tampoco, pero eso es porque Puck me ha elegido como su principal víctima en la escuela ¡Pero sí sé que los amigos saben todo el uno al otro! Así que voy a empezar, mi nombre es Kurt Elizabeth Hummel y yo nací el 15 de mayo de 1994. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía seis, papá me dijo cuando yo tuve ocho, la cosa es que ella estuvo en coma durante dos años antes de que su corazón falló y yo no puedo llamar a eso vivir...

―Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía poco más de un año ―dijo Harry con voz llena de simpatía―. Es por eso que vivo con los Dursley. Tía Petunia dice que estaban conduciendo borrachos, pero yo no me atrevo a creerla. De todos modos, mi nombre completo es Harry James Potter, nací el 31 de julio 1993 así que voy a tener once en dos semanas. Supongo que me gusta tocar la guitarra de Dudley...

― ¡Me encanta cantar! ―Kurt dijo con entusiasmo― ¿Qué tan bien puedes tocar la guitarra? ¿Te enseñas a ti mismo? ¿Puedes cantar también? Puedo tocar el piano, pero no puedo practicar mucho, sólo en la escuela durante el recreo.

―Sí, me enseñó a mí mismo... ―respondió un desconcertado Harry ¿Cómo si no? ¿Podría alguien enseñarle a tocar la guitarra?― Supongo que me gusta cantar, pero no creo que sea bueno.

―¿Crees que podrías venir para que podamos practicar juntos? ―preguntó Kurt emocionado con un brillo en sus ojos― ¡Tal vez yo podría enseñarte a tocar el piano! ¡Entonces podríamos ver Cat's juntos!

Harry sólo asintió en silencio y se preguntó para qué había firmado cuando Kurt saltó del columpio, agarró la mano de Harry y comenzó a arrastrarlo lejos.

* * *

**Un nuevo OS listo y terminado.. Owww me encantó este Kurt pequeño ;)**

**Espero les haya gustado -aunque no aya lemmon =P-, y comenten**

**Besos y nos leemos en otros -espero-... ¡ RECUERDEN QUE YA HE SUBIDO OTRAS TRADUCCIONES E INCLUSO UN FIC DE ESTA PAREJA PROPIO! Chequen mi perfil ;)**

**Besos y cuídense...**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
